Dam, a ty przyjmiesz
by Tyone
Summary: Chcę być twoim światem, jedynym, na jakim ci zależy, i tak się stanie, John. Ja zawsze dostaję to, czego pragnę, a teraz pragnę ciebie.


Gdyby John Watson miał określić się jednym słowem, z całą pewnością nie byłby to "kawaler", jak próbowała insynuować brytyjska prasa, nie "detektyw" ani nawet nie "doktor". Wybrałby żołnierza, gdyż czuje się żołnierzem bardziej niż lekarzem. Podąża za ryzykiem, podświadomie i automatycznie wybiera to, co sprawi, że krew w jego żyłach zacznie płynąć szybciej, napędzana przez krótkie i mocne uderzenia serca, a poddany adrenalinie umysł wyprowadzi go z zagrożenia tylko po to, by następnym razem wciągnąć go w nie jeszcze głębiej.

Dlatego kiedy John spotyka Sherlocka Holmesa, nie zastanawia się ani chwilę. Od mężczyzny czuć geniusz, a ten zawsze wiąże się z zagrożeniem, i tak dzień później John odnajduje się skaczącego po dachach budynków i ścigającego potencjalnego seryjnego zabójcę w ciemnych londyńskich ulicach. I tak, chwilę później, zabija tego człowieka bez zawahania dłoni ani myśli, a później żartuje i uśmiecha się do Holmesa przyjaźnie, bo _czuje się dobrze_.

Sherlock nie komentuje. Przyznaje, że _wie_, gdy tylko się poznają, a później nie dodaje już nic. Zabiera Johna na kolejne akcje i kolejne pościgi, wystawia na niebezpieczeństwo i mówi mu, co ma zrobić. Wydaje precyzje instrukcje, które John wypełnia, bo to jest naturalne i proste. Jeśli Sherlock każe mu stać cicho, powstrzymuje nawet własny oddech; gdy ma strzelić, strzela. Nie zastanawia się i nie rozważa, wykonuje polecenia, a potem wraca na Baker Street, by zadbać o to, aby Sherlock zjadł i wyspał się.

Nie zastanawia się, czy jego słowem nie powinno stać się "uległość".

* * *

— Wejdziesz pierwszy, osłonisz mnie, a ja zgarnę szefa — szepcze Sherlock tuż przy jego uchu, tak że John czuje na karku gęsią skórkę. — Uważaj, może być ich tam trzech czy czterech. — John potwierdza skinieniem. — Gdyby coś nie poszło zgodnie z planem, uciekaj. Nie czekaj na mnie, poradzę sobie.

— Sherlock — próbuje się sprzeciwić, ale Sherlock dłonią pokazuje mu, że ma milczeć, więc milczy.

Holmes jeszcze przez chwilę czeka; John czuje buzującą pod skórą adrenalinę, jego dłoń jest sztywna jak nigdy, mocno zaciśnięta na uchwycie Glocka. Hangar jest ogromny i jego przyśpieszonego oddechu z całą pewnością nikt poza Sherlockiem nie słyszy, jednak John i tak stara się go ustabilizować. Mężczyzna przez chwilę jeszcze nasłuchuje, aż wreszcie spotyka spojrzenie Johna i krótkim skinieniem głowy daje mu znak. John nie zwleka ani sekundy, rusza pierwszy, słysząc kroki Holmesa za sobą. Gwałtownie wpada do niewielkiego pomieszczenia.

— Policja! Budynek jest otoczony! — kłamie gładko. Przemytnicy przez chwilę wydają się zaskoczeni, ale szybko otwierają ogień. John opada na kolana, barykadując się za stalowym stołem, ciągnąc Sherlocka za sobą i osłaniając go własnym ciałem. Oddaje kilka celnych strzałów i mężczyźni padają na kolana, a Holmes strzela w szefa mafii. W międzyczasie John wysyła wiadomość do Lestrade'a, który czekał na sygnał, i w kilka minut później policja przejmuje akcję.

— Dzięki, Sherlock — mówi Lestrade jak zwykle po zakończonej akcji.

John łapie kilka głębszych oddechów, wciągając świeże mroźne powietrze do ciągle zaciśniętych stresem płuc. Jego umysł wciąż jest zamroczony przez adrenalinę, lecz rejestruje mocny uścisk dłoni na ramieniu i spogląda, by dostrzec, że Sherlock uśmiecha się, nie spotykając jednak jego oczu.

Ma wrażenie, jakby kolana miały się zaraz ugiąć pod jego ciężarem, obraz wiruje mu przed oczami, a dłoń ściska jego ramię coraz mocniej, być może nawet zostawiając po sobie sine ślady.

* * *

John wnosi torbę z zakupami spożywczymi na górę, znajdując Sherlocka leżącego na sofie, wpatrującego się w sufit w skupieniu. Nie odzywa się, bo wie, że nie powinien mu teraz przeszkadzać. Przechodzi cicho do kuchni i kładzie torbę na stole.

— John? — słyszy znudzony głos. — Zrób mi herbatę.

— Mógłbyś sam sobie zrobić — odpowiada, wlewając wodę do czajnika.

Zawsze wygląda to tak samo: Sherlock rozkazuje, a John, komentując lub nie, spełnia jego żądanie. Nieważne, czy chodzi o zaparzenie herbaty, czy o zabicie człowieka. John jest tak samo posłuszny i cichy.

Kilka minut później przynosi Sherlockowi kubek z herbatą i stawia go na stole, samemu siadając w fotelu.

— Jadłeś coś? — pyta, patrząc na znów luźniejsze spodnie od piżamy.

Sherlock przewraca tylko oczami. Po chwili odwraca wzrok do Johna i marszczy brwi.

— Nie. — John wzdycha, ale od razu podnosi się. — Dokąd idziesz? — pyta Sherlock zdziwiony.

— A jak myślisz? Przynieść ci zupę.

Sherlock nie dziękuje, kiedy John podaje mu miskę, ale je, nie spuszczając z mężczyzny kalkulującego wzroku.

— Daj mi obejrzeć — mówi Sherlock gładko. John wyrywa się z jego dłoni, samemu szukając gazy, by opatrzyć rozcięcie.

— To ja jestem lekarzem — odpowiada z lekką irytacją w głosie. Sherlock nie odsuwa się, jest coraz bliżej, tak że John czuje ciepło jego ciała przysuwające się do jego pleców. — To tylko rozcięcie.

— John. — Drży na całym ciele i Sherlock musi to widzieć. Zaciska wargi, próbując skoncentrować się na szukaniu gazy w jednej z górnych szafek w kuchni. — Odsuń się.

John zaciska powieki i machinalnie odsuwa się. Sherlock znajduję gazę natychmiast i podnosi jego rękę, mocno zaciskając palce wokół jego nadgarstka. John czuje, jak oczyszcza ranę, a później przyciska watę do skaleczenia i powoli owija bandaż wokół jego dłoni. Otwiera oczy, kiedy ciepło oddala się, by zobaczyć, jak Holmes uśmiecha się do niego z wyższością.

* * *

John wychodzi spod prysznica, akurat żeby wpaść na Holmesa.

— Co sądzisz?

John marszczy brwi; Sherlock ma na sobie doskonale skrojony czarny garnitur od Spencera Harta i śnieżnobiałą koszulę, czuje też od niego perfumy Armaniego, jego i Sherlocka ulubione. Jego włosy wciąż są w bezładzie, tym razem jednak, jak się Johnowi zdaje, bardziej artystycznym. Wygląda zabójczo.

Zasycha mu w ustach.

— Dobrze. — Odchrząka. — Gdzieś się wybierasz?

— Dostałem zaproszenie do restauracji, więc idę. — Przesuwa dłońmi po swoich udach; John nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku.

— Och, więc masz _randkę_? — prawie wypluwa ostatnie słowo.

— Nie powinno cię to obchodzić — mówi Sherlock ostrzej, a John pieprzy własne niezdecydowanie i przeciwstawia się poleceniu Sherlocka.

— Może nie powinno — zaczyna zirytowany — ale obchodzi. Mówiłeś, że jesteś poślubiony pracy. — John blokuje ciałem wyjście, opierając się o ścianę.

— John, odsuń się — to rozkaz. John ostatnią siłą woli zmusza się, by mu nie ulec. — Słyszałeś?

— Tak — odpowiada, a jego głos jest zdecydowanie słabszy. Przeklnie się za to później.

Spotyka ostre, zdecydowane spojrzenie Sherlocka i pokonuje dzielącą ich przestrzeń gwałtownie, miażdżąc jego wargi pocałunkiem. Zaskakuje go, jak szybko zostaje przyparty do ściany; smukłe dłonie owijają się wokół jego nadgarstków i unoszą jego ręce nad głowę, przyszpilając do ściany. Czuje, że ciało Sherlocka jest coraz bliżej, napiera na niego, a on się mu poddaje. Sherlock kończy pocałunek niemal łagodnie.

John wreszcie otwiera oczy. Mężczyzna przygląda mu się, ciągle nie uwalniając jego rąk. John oddycha szybko w przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi, czując wzrastające pożądanie.

— Uklęknij — szepcze Sherlock, rozluźniając uścisk z jego nadgarstków.

John opada na kolana niemal natychmiast. Ma wrażenie, że za moment eksploduje; jego penis jest coraz twardszy. Sherlock uśmiecha się połową ust.

— Jak…? — próbuje wydusić, ale Sherlock kładzie palec na jego wargach, uciszając go. John milczy.

— Jak mogłem _nie_ wiedzieć? — pyta głosem niesięgającym powyżej szeptu, ciągle badając Johna spojrzeniem, które sprawia, że John czuje dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Powoli wplata palce w jego włosy i przesuwa dłonią po jego głowie. John zamiera pod jego dotykiem, czułym, lecz jednocześnie wywołującym w nim coraz silniejsze napięcie. Pragnie błagać o więcej, potrzebuje więcej, bo zwariuje, jego zmysły przejmują nad nim kontrolę i spalą go do ostatniego nerwu; ale Sherlock kazał mu być cicho, więc nie może się odezwać. Zagryza wargi bezsilnie. — Czekałem, aż sam do mnie przyjdziesz, ale to był błąd. Ciebie trzeba sprowokować. — John wypuszcza drżący oddech, starając się nie zastanawiać, jak długo jeszcze będzie trwać ta tortura. Palce zaciskają się na jego włosach nieznacznie. — To nie ma jednak większego znaczenia. — Odważa się podnieść wzrok; w błękitnych oczach dostrzega siłę i ten widok wywołuje kolejny dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok. — Musisz uświadomić sobie tylko jedno: _to_ nie skończy się w łóżku. Nie będzie między nami relacji BDSM. Sub-dom. Nie będzie pana i pieska podczas seksu. Nie będzie haseł bezpieczeństwa, bo znam cię za dobrze, by się w to bawić. — Nachyla się odrobinę, tak by móc spojrzeć Johnowi prosto w oczy, ciągle jednak nad nim góruje. — Nie pragnę cię wyłącznie w łóżku. Chcę cię _posiąść_, John. Chcę cię posiąść w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Chcę widzieć, jak dochodzisz z moim imieniem na ustach i w umyśle, i z moim penisem wciąż w twoim ciele. — Przerywa, a John ledwo jest w stanie złapać utracony nieświadomie oddech. Jego penis zaczyna twardnieć boleśnie, wciąż uwięziony w nagle za ciasnych spodniach. — Chcę być twoim światem, jedynym, na jakim ci zależy, i tak się stanie, John. Ja zawsze dostaję to, czego pragnę, a teraz pragnę _ciebie_. Stąd już nie będzie powrotu. Nie dzielę się tym, co moje, i nie oddaję tego, co moje. Jeżeli dalej tego chcesz, musisz być świadomy, że nie odejdziesz i nie będziesz chciał odejść. Stanę się wszystkim i jedynym, co masz, posiądę twoje ciało i myśli, a ty poddasz mi się i będziesz szczęśliwy, że mogłeś to zrobić. Będę nad tobą dominował ciągle i nie będziesz miał gdzie przede mną uciec. Dam, a ty przyjmiesz. I podziękujesz, że dostałeś tak wiele.

John nie jest w stanie się odezwać; próbuje przełknąć gulę rosnącą w gardle, ale nawet to nie pomaga. Jego penis jest coraz twardszy i jest pewien, że gdyby Sherlock wciąż mówił, doszedłby mając sam jego głos i słowa. Czuje, jak pot spływa powoli pod jego koszulką, znacząc go w dziwny, nieznany mu dotychczas sposób.

— Boże, Sherlock — wydusza. — _Weź mnie_.

Zostaje gwałtownie, boleśnie pociągnięty do góry i przyciągnięty do pocałunku, ostrego i niemal zwierzęcego. Sherlock nie przypiera go tym razem do ściany, ale wciąż to on ma kontrolę, a John poddaje mu się bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu, bez lęku ani zawahania, bo czuje, że właśnie tu należy, do _niego_ należy. Nakierowuje trzęsące się dłonie Johna do jego koszuli, wydając bezsłowne polecenia; John rozpina guziki i zrzuca z siebie koszulę. Ręce Sherlocka przesuwają się po jego klatce piersiowej, palce mocno zaciskają na sutkach, tak że John jęczy w jego usta, czując w oczach pieczenie i pierwsze łzy spływają powoli po jego policzku. Sherlock nie rozdziela ich warg, dłońmi przesuwając coraz niżej, odnajdując wreszcie jego pasek, szybko ściągając jego spodnie i majtki jednym ruchem. John znów stęka, czując, jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Jest _tak boleśnie_ podniecony, że nie wie, czy da radę dłużej chociażby stać. Sherlock odrywa się do niego i z jednym spojrzeniem opada na kolana, przytrzymując jego biodra, tak jakby _wiedział_. John nie odzywa się, jednak sam widok Sherlocka pod nim, na kolanach, sprawia, że jego penis zaczyna pulsować jeszcze mocniej, a na główce dostrzega pierwsze krople spermy. Mężczyzna owija długie palce ciasno wokół trzonu i przesuwa nimi w stronę jąder w powolnej torturze. John, chociaż chciałby go widzieć, odchyla głowę do tyłu i opiera ją lekko o ścianę, zamykając oczy. Jest pewien, że kilka powolnych ruchów wystarczy, by doszedł, i nienawidzi się za to.

— Jeszcze nie, John — mówi Sherlock i John wie, że to rozkaz. — Patrz na mnie.

John natychmiast otwiera oczy i obserwuje, jak palce mężczyzny zostają zastąpione jego językiem. Sherlock zlizuje pierwsze krople nasienia z jego główki dokładnie, smakuje go, a John czuje, że lada moment eksploduje, ale nie pozwala sobie odpłynąć, bo Sherlock zabronił mu dojść, a John chce przede wszystkim wypełniać jego polecenia. Sherlock bierze go coraz głębiej, ssie i delikatnie przygryza go zębami, a John zaczyna tracić oddech. Sherlock przerywa gwałtownie i podnosi się, zostawiając Johna boleśnie twardego i gotowego.

— Na kolana. — John opada na podłogę niemal natychmiast, spotykając spojrzenie Sherlocka i czekając na kolejne polecenie. Sherlock zniża się i zanurza w jego ustach w krótkim, ostrym pocałunku, który wysyła do penisa Johna kolejny impuls. — Oprzyj policzek o podłogę.

Wykonuje rozkaz na sekundę po tym, jak opuszcza usta Holmesa. Nie ma pojęcia, skąd mężczyzna wziął nagle lubrykant, ale czuje jego ciepłe, śliskie palce rozsuwające jego pośladki. Sherlock nie odzywa się. Obaj wiedzą, że nie musi tego Johnowi tłumaczyć.

Przygotowuje go prawie leniwie, wsuwając w niego najpierw jeden palec, po kilku minutach dopiero dołączając drugi, po kolejnych - następny. John próbuje się rozluźnić, lecz oddech wciąż ucieka z jego płuc.

— Spokojnie — słyszy szept tuż przy swoim uchu i uspokaja się jak pies na komendę swojego pana. John nie zastanawia się dłużej nad tą myślą; druga dłoń mężczyzny zaczyna łagodnie przesuwać się po jego plecach w niemal pocieszającym, kojącym geście. John przymyka na chwilę oczy i bierze głębszy oddech, i wtedy palce wysuwają się z niego i John wie, co nadchodzi. Słyszy jeszcze tylko, jak Sherlock rozrywa opakowanie prezerwatywy i chwilę potem główka penisa mężczyzny napiera na jego wejście. John liczy do trzech i w tym momencie Sherlock w niego wchodzi, jakby _wiedział_ i John wcale nie wyklucza tego, że mężczyzna po prostu wie, co dzieje się w jego umyśle. Sama ta możliwość sprawia, że na moment znów traci oddech.

Sherlock szybko ustala tempo, a John jeszcze szybciej się do niego dopasowuje. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem czuje tarcie szorstkiej wykładziny o policzek, tarcie penisa Sherlocka w sobie i oba te uczucia zdają się idealnie dopełniać, tak że John wkrótce jest na granicy orgazmu drugi raz w przeciągu kilkunastu minut.

Dłonie mężczyzny odnajdują jego nadgarstki i ponownie zaciskają się na nich. Pcha jeszcze mocniej i wchodzi w niego aż po jądra, a John jęczy cicho. Zaciska wargę, jednak nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać. Sherlock znów nachyla się nad nim, całując i liżąc małżowinę jego ucha.

— Nie powstrzymuj tego — mówi tylko, a całym ciałem Johna wstrząsa dreszcz na wibrujący tembr jego głosu.

Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, jakby Sherlock i on stali się jednym ciałem, jednym organizmem i umysłem. Mężczyzna posiadł go całego i och, John oddaje mu się bez słowa sprzeciwu. Uczucie jest tak dojmujące, że gdy Sherlock przyciska wargi do jego karku, John z cichym skomleniem dochodzi, trzymając się na kolanach jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie czuje pulsowania penisa Sherlocka i jego głębokiego, zaskakująco głośnego jęku, gdy w nim dochodzi. Holmes wysuwa się z niego i John opada na podłogę, oddychając szybko.

Sherlock wciąż gładzi jego plecy, a potem pomaga mu wstać i prowadzi do kanapy. John kładzie się na sofie bez słowa. Sherlock przykrywa go kocem.

John słyszy jeszcze tylko, jak wstawia czajnik na gaz, a potem odpływa w sen.

* * *

— Tak, John… Nie masz pojęcia, jak pięknie wyglądasz… Cudownie…

John stęka w knebel. Ręce związane nad głową zaczynają go mrowić, ale nie porusza się, bo Sherlock zabronił mu chociażby drgnąć. Nie zastanawia się, jakim cudem dał się tak szybko zredukować do tego punktu, ale w tej chwili pragnie jedynie _czuć_, chce dostać więcej, więcej dotyku i więcej Sherlocka. Zaczyna spadać swobodnie, a na początku każdego upadku jest moment, który niczym nie różni się od stanu nieważkości. Sekundy dłużą mu się jak godziny, a minuty jak dni. Ciągle ma erekcję, ciągle jest podniecony i Sherlock ciągle nie pozwala mu dojść. Dildo wciąż jest w jego tyłku i wibrator tuż przy jądrach, a jedynym, co John widzi, jest uśmiechnięta twarz Sherlocka, wciąż w pełni ubranego.

Sherlock porusza dildo, jednocześnie zaciskając palce na jego sutku, a John jęczy w knebel, stając na palcach, choć właściwie sam nie jest pewien, czy próbuje się uwolnić, czy sam pieprzyć się dildo. Sherlock igra z nim od - jak mu się zdaje - godzin, doprowadzając go na skraj i przytrzymując na nim tylko po to, by w ostatnim momencie przerwać stymulację, patrząc, jak John stopniowo traci zmysły, pławiąc się w tym.

— Och, John, ile razy mam ci mówić… jeśli dojdziesz bez pozwolenia, zaczniemy to wszystko od początku, tylko że wtedy zostawię cię takiego na całą noc. Co ty na to? Zapiąłbym klamry z ciężarkami na twoich wspaniałych, wrażliwych sutkach, wsadził dildo na najlżejszych wibracjach głęboko w twój tyłek i przywiązał nadgarstki do stolika do kawy. I tylko z łaski pozwalał ssać mojego fiuta. — John jęczy ponownie, kręcąc głową, czując spływające po policzku łzy, gdy Sherlock podkręca wibrator. — Nie? — John kręci znów głową, na co uśmiech Sherlocka poszerza się. — Jak bardzo chcesz dojść, John? — mówi, zsuwając dłonie w dół jego pleców, zaciskając na bolących już pośladkach. Oddech Johna natychmiast przyśpiesza na bliższy kontakt, a dotyk szorstkiego materiału ubrań Holmesa o jego nagą, nadwrażliwą skórę ponownie wysyła go na krawędź. Sherlock odsuwa wibrator, w zamian zaciskając na jego penisie długie palce. — Czy jest teraz coś, czego byś nie zrobił, bym tylko pozwolił ci dojść?

W pierwszym impulsie John chce mu odpowiedzieć, lecz szybko przypomina sobie o kneblu i znów tylko kręci głową, posyłając mężczyźnie błagalne spojrzenie. Sherlock puszcza jego penisa i gładzi jego twarz w łagodnej pieszczocie, a potem John czuje, jak wysuwa z niego dildo. Jęczy cicho w knebel na uczucie pustki, ale Sherlock tym razem nie każe mu długo czekać.

— A teraz wypnij dla mnie ładnie pośladki. — John wykonuje polecenie, choć więzy mocniej wpinają się w jego nadgarstki, gdy wygina kręgosłup; ale wie, że musi wykonać rozkaz, więc dłużej nie myśli o bólu. Sherlock masuje dłońmi jego pośladki przez chwilę, a potem John słyszy, jak rozpina rozporek, rozrywa folię opakowania prezerwatyw, a drugą dłonią odpina knebel. John wciąga kilka gwałtownych oddechów i prawie nie czuje, gdy Sherlock w niego wchodzi. Jego ruchy od razu są długie i płynne. John czuje, jak jego twarde jądra uderzają o jego tyłek. Mężczyzna zaciska jedną dłoń na jego biodrze, drugą przesuwając po jego twarzy, dotykając jego ust. John rozchyla wargi i ssie jego palec lekko, mocno zaciskając powieki, gdy penis Sherlocka uderzy w jego prostatę. Wysuwa palec z jego ust, zaciskając dłoń na jego włosach.

— Jesteś tylko mój, John, tylko i wyłącznie mój — dyszy mu wprost do ucha, przyśpieszając i za każdym razem uderzając w jego prostatę, tak że John traci oddech z płuc i świadomość myśli, a jego penis zaczyna pulsować boleśnie. — Powiedz to.

— Jestem tylko twój. — Nie jest nawet pewien, jakim cudem jest jeszcze w stanie zbudować sensowne zdanie, gdy wszystkie jego myśli, tak jak jego ciało, wypełnia Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock… — _Sherlock_…

— Tylko mój — słyszy jeszcze jego szept, a potem dochodzi z krzykiem. Orgazm wstrząsa całym jego ciałem i tylko mocno zaciśnięte na nadgarstkach więzy trzymają go na nogach. Sherlock w paru kolejnych ruchach podąża za nim i John czuje nawet przez prezerwatywę ciepłą spermę. Ich oddechy są tak samo drżące i płytkie. Sherlock wysuwa się z niego i rozwiązuje zaciśnięty wokół nadgarstków Johna materiał, łapiąc go w swoje objęcia, zanim jego kolana uderzą o ziemię. John drży jeszcze w jego ramionach krótką chwilę, uspokajając się dopiero, gdy miękkie wargi Sherlocka odnajdą jego i złożą na nich długi, czuły pocałunek. — Jesteś doskonały — mówi Sherlock jeszcze, a John uśmiecha się do niego, bo - choć trudno mu w to uwierzyć - szczęście jest silniejsze niż jego zmęczenie.

* * *

— Nie jest uzbrojony, wystarczy, że podejdziemy, nie ma teraz drogi ucieczki — szepcze Sherlock szybko.

Ukrywają się za kontenerem na śmieci. Podejrzany - a właściwie teraz już na pewno morderca - jest kilka kroków od nich i mają kilkanaście sekund na decyzję. John przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej Sherlocka.

— Jest uzbrojony, strzelam.

— Nie, John…

Tym razem John nie słucha. Wychyla się zza kontenera i zanim morderca zdąży zareagować, John strzela mu w ramię. Mężczyzna opada na kolana, a mały Glock wypada z wewnętrznej kieszeni jego płaszcza. John oddycha szybko, ale jego dłoń nie drży. Sherlock podnosi się i podchodzi do niego, przeczesując włosy dłonią. Chwilę później jest przy nich Lestrade. Nie spisuje protokołu - jak zawsze - pyta tylko Johna, czy wszystko w porządku i tak, wszystko jest w porządku - jak zawsze.

— Sherlock jak zwykle miał szczęście, że z nim byłeś — mówi Gregory i wymienia z Johnem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Sherlock kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Johna i gdy inspektora zajmuje jakiś młodszy funkcjonariusz, szepcze wprost do jego ucha:

— Zamierzam cię dziś pieprzyć całą noc. Będziesz dochodził co godzinę, z zegarkiem w ręku, i przez kolejny tydzień nie wstaniesz z łóżka, a ja będę mógł wreszcie spokojnie popracować.

John kręci głową i uśmiecha się, gdy palce Sherlocka spoczywają na jego karku, gładząc go lekko.


End file.
